Snow Innocent
by DigiExpert
Summary: When Illya becomes irked, mischief ensues and neither Taiga nor Shirou will be able to escape the plan she cooks up, no matter how they might try or threaten!


**Writing has been a bit slow lately, with Otakon (I cosplayed Taiga) and finding many things to complete before summer ends and teaching begins again. There's also a chance I might be moving next month, which will further slow things. Anyway, this fic would have been better suited to being posted around Christmas, but I didn't want to wait and couldn't resist.I'm going to say this is based on the anime which I've seen in full and what I know of the _Fate_ ending with the visual novel with the Type Moon wiki, which isn't much, so consider it a bit AU (or at least, before Illya's death). I've finally gotten my own copy of it, so I'm working my way through it as well. This is my second FSN fic so I'm still getting the feel for the characters at times. At any rate, enjoy.**

"**Snow" Innocent**

She stepped outside, her eyes wide at the scene around her. She held up her hands, opening them to the grey sky around here where tiny white pieces of cold fluff were falling from. She twirled about, delighting in the event with childish glee. Her laughter echoed across the air, drifting until it faded away. She stuck out her tongue, catching the falling snow on it, letting the fluff melt into cold water before disappearing. She couldn't have been happier at this very moment; it was something she'd missed. The wind blew softly, a chill on her back, but she was at home with this weather.

Giggling, she fell onto her back, letting the powdery fluff begin to obscure the purple of her outfit. If not for that, she would blend in with the scenery. Her rose colored eyes stared up at the sky as the snow continued to fall lightly. She sat up, looking about her with childish curiosity and what she might do next. Something called a sled lay near one of the outer buildings, something she'd never used before. It was a bright red color, with long metal runners on either side. There was a hill that sloped gently away from the cabin in which they stayed, a Western-style place, similar to the castles she had lived in prior. Of course, there was such a large backyard, which made for a large area of building…or fighting.

As if by chance, a sudden gleam lit her eyes and a grin spread across her face. In her mind she began making the necessary calculations, knowing her plan could be executed flawlessly. Her expertise combined with the slowness of the others would make for a fun afternoon. Quickly, she rose to her feet and dusted off her dark purple winter jacket and adjusted her hat upon her head. It would be too easy. First, she needed a few supplies. She happily skipped across the yard, whistling a dainty tune as she did so.

Standing on the porch, she pushed the door open gently and softly, poking her head inside. If she remembered correctly, Fuji-nee and Onii-chan were still resting after a morning hike. She had gone on the same hike, but did not feel exhausted and the need for a nap as they did. Ignoring the cold and wonderful outdoors did not suit her. And it gave her perfect opportunities, like the one presented before her. On the counter just inside the door sat a small circular basket with a pale blue cloth covering draped haphazardly over it. The basket was empty, and it was this that she reached for. Soundlessly, she retreated from the door, making sure it closed softly behind her. Backing away from the porch, she again began to hum as she retreated to a far corner of the yard for her task.

Illyasviel fell to her knees, sinking into the snow that had drifted into small hills. She set her basket to the side and reached out with gloved hands to scoop up the snow. She let it fall through her fingers, testing it for it's durability and strength. After a few more scoop and falls, she was satisfied that the snow would indeed be suitable for her plan. She gathered more snow and rolled it between her hands, giving it shape. The round ball of water slowly took form. Illya packed the snow together tightly, tossing the ball in the air a few times before deciding to pack on more snow. She would make sure the snowball was delicately crafted, a simply but deadly weapon in her capable hands. She imagined the looks that she would receive and giggled.

The first snowball was almost placed into the basket, when the thought occurred to her that it would be best to test her creation. It wasn't that she doubted her skills in creating a snowball, but she needed to make sure that it would withstand being through a distance. She chose a tree that was three meters away before taking a standing position. She braced herself, tongue hanging out of her mouth slightly as she concentrated, focusing on the spot ahead of her. She reeled her arm backwards in careful aim before letting the ball of ice fly forward with all her might. It whistled through the air before the _thwack!_ was heard as it smashed against the target. Pleased with the snowball, she settled back into the snow to make others exactly like it. It wouldn't be long now…

Within ten minutes, her basket was filled with similar looking snowballs, all tightly packed balls of ice. Illya wouldn't have it any other way. Gently, she covered her creations with the pale blue cloth. Now it looked like she'd brought bread or fruit or small vegetables with her, something that was completely inconspicuous. She stood and looked innocently around her, certain she hadn't been seen. Shrugging her shoulders, she skipped daintily through the snow and to the cabin, humming as she went along. She pushed open the door and shut it softly behind her. There wasn't much time to act out her plan, thus she had to move quickly.

It wasn't hard to find her targets. No longer napping, they were situated in the living area. All the furniture had been pushed back to the edges of the room. Onii-chan and Fuji-nee were engaged in a sparring match; Illya wasn't quite sure where the shinai had come from, but she figured that Fuji-nee had found them somewhere. She could see that Onii-chan wasn't holding up very well, and was still unable to dodge or parry most of the blows directed at him. Fuji-nee noticed Illya standing off to the side and instantly stopped attacking.

"Illya! There you are! Have fun in the snow?" she asked as Shirou moved in to attempt to whack her over the head, grinning that he'd finally have a clean shot. Taiga sidestepped and Shirou lost his balance, his weight pitching him forward and causing him to land flat on his face. "Serves you right!" she yelled to him before turning back to Illya.

"Oh yes," grinned Illya innocently with a large smile. "I've brought something back with me too."

Taiga smiled, pleased to see that Illya had enjoyed herself. She clasped her hands together and closed her eyes, imagining what Illya might have brought back with her. Perhaps she'd found some fruit, or went down to the general store and found a tasty treat that she'd certainly share with her favorite person in the whole world…

Illya quickly bent down and reached under the cloth, retrieving two snowballs. They were beginning to melt, but still were very capable of smacking someone in the face. She took quick aim and tossed the snowball, watching as it smashed directly into Taiga's face. Shirou was just beginning to rise from the floor, but another well aimed snowball knocked him backward onto his butt.

"Illyasviel von Einzbern! You stop that right now!" shouted Taiga as she rose to her feet and began to run toward Illya, meaning to grab the basket from the girl's hands.

"What's the matter, Fuji-nee? Don't like the snow?" asked Illya innocently. "It's such a wonderful thing to… attack with!" She tossed another snowball, hitting Taiga in the stomach. Taiga doubled over, holding her stomach while forcing her body to overcome the slight pain that ensued.

"Illya… the snow stays outside," reminded Shirou, trying his hand at controlling the situation.

Illya stopped in her tracks, holding the snowball she had prepared to launch at him in her hand. She looked down at the melting ball and then back to her onii-chan. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to… I just wanted to have some fun. No one would come out and play with me," she apologized, looking at the floor.

Shirou laughed nervously. It had worked better than he had thought. Illya was going to listen to him with the first reprimand. He raised his hand, index finger pointing upward. "That's all right. We can g—" Shirou was cut off as Illya's snowball smacked him in the mouth. He began wiping the snow from his face as Illya giggled.

"You're going to pay for that, little brat!" shouted Taiga, patience forgotten. She ran toward Illya, arms outstretched to grab her and box her ears. Illya sidestepped at the last moment, and Taiga slipped on a puddle of water that had formed, falling onto her back.

Illya cocked her head, staring down at the dazed Taiga. Then her face changed, and she smirked, pelting Taiga with two more snowballs, one in the face and one in the stomach. She turned as she heard Shirou's advancing footsteps, catching him midstep. "Onii-chan, you need to work on sneaking better. It doesn't work if I can hear you." She grabbed the last two snowballs from her basket and cast it aside. One was flung at the side of Shirou's head, and the other she tossed at his back as she walked past him, knocking him off balance.

Shirou and Taiga lay dazed on the floor, covered in bits of melting snow. Their faces were red from being hit. Illya giggled at the site. Taiga's fists were clenched together as she forced herself to rise to her feet. "No dessert for you tonight, Illya!" she cried, using this remark as both punishment and personal gain.

For a second, Illya pouted, tapping her chin with a finger. Then she grinned. "Oh, you mean like last night? When you told me I couldn't, and I stole your pudding instead?"

Taiga shook her fist at Illya. "No, not like last night! You'll have none! Not mine, not Shirou's, and not your own! Zero, zilch, nothing! That's what you'll get!"

"Fuji-nee, let's not be so harsh on her…" attempted Shirou.

Taiga turned on him. "No, she needs to learn!" Her face changed from anger to pouting. "And I don't want my pudding stolen again!"

Shirou rubbed his face with his right hand. "If you think so…"

"That's okay, Onii-chan," piped up Illya, smiling innocently as she placed her hands behind her back.

"It is?" asked Shirou in amazement. Dessert wasn't something Illya gave up so easily. There had to be a catch…

"Sure it is! After all, you and Fuji-nee can't watch the refrigerator all night." She grinned with this declaration and Shirou sighed. "I'm going back outside!" She turned to look at the group once more. "And if you know what's good for you, you'll come play with me!" Out the door she skipped, once more humming happily to herself.

Taiga looked menacingly at the door as it closed. "She'll pay for that! I'll get her back! Where's my shinai?"

Shirou crossed his arms and shook his head. "This can't end well."

"Oh it will end well! I'll show her not to mess with me!"

"Like all the other times you've said that?" reminded Shirou.

But Taiga was not one for listening as she dashed around the cabin, donning snow gear and grabbing her shinai. Shirou looked at her and then toward the door before going to his room to don his own snow gear. Someone would have to play the referee, and it always fell upon him. "Next time Rin decides to send Illya on a trip for a Christmas present, she'd better choose the beach," he remarked to no one in particular as he joined Taiga in the living room.

"Or better yet, we'll send the brat to spend Christmas with Rin! That'll teach her!" replied Taiga fervently. She jerked the door open and rushed outside. "Get back here, Illyasviel von Einzbern!" she called frantically.

Shirou sat down on the porch, watching the antics that ensued. He had a feeling that Rin had chosen to give this particular gift to Illya just to torture himself and Fuji-nee. He looked up at the sky. Yes, he was certain that Rin was getting endless pleasure from this. He could picture the smug grin on her face that would just barely hold in her laughter. There would be no end to it the next time he talked to her.

**Some further notes. I kept Illya to calling Shirou by Onii-chan, and decided to have her use Fuji-nee for Taiga, same as Shirou. That was at my own discretion, as I'm not sure if anything is mentioned at the end of the _Fate_ route as to what Illya does call Taiga.**


End file.
